roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Balls in Danger!! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Night has fallen, as our heroes relax and eat in Oolong's House Wagon. Bulma asks about the bathroom, and so Oolong shows her, and she inspects the shower (she's not sure if she can use such a small one). She tells Oolong not to peek, and Oolong thinks to himself that he won't have to. Bulma asks for some pajamas, and Oolong says he'll lend her some. Meanwhile, at their hideout, Yamcha tells Pu'er they're going to steal their capsules now that the sun has set. Pu'er asks how, and Yamcha tells him he'll transform into the brat and the pig and lead the girl outside, and Pu'er thinks that's a great plan. Oolong thinks the bad guys are still out there, but Goku says he won't lose this time since his stomach is filled up. Oolong then asks why they'd want to go to a place like Mount Frypan. Goku says it's because there's a Dragon Ball there, and shows him about it. At the same time, Yamcha and Pu'er make their way towards them. Yamcha sees that the capsule was a "house wagon" and thinks about the plan, deciding they'll check around first. Meanwhile, Bulma is taking a relaxing shower. Yamcha and Pu'er are just outside the bathroom window, and they hear her inside. Pu'er thinks it'll be easy if the other two are sleeping, and Yamcha decides to take a look inside. He sees a lot more than he'd planned on seeing. Yamcha freaks out, Pu'er asks what's wrong, and Bulma looks out the window to see what the noise was. Yamcha and Pu'er sneak over to another window, hearing the brat and the pig inside, and Goku is explaining the Dragon Balls to Oolong. Yamcha and Pu'er overhear this, and decide they'll steal the Dragon Balls, and Yamcha can use the balls to overcome his fear of girls. Pu'er says he could rule the world or have great wealth, but Yamcha says he's not interested in that. He wants to get married. Back inside, Oolong isn't all that interested, but Goku wants to see the dragon, plus the search is good training and fun. Oolong thinks he's a weirdo, and says all he's interested in is women. Goku suggests that Oolong could tell the dragon that he wants a woman, so Oolong thinks he's smart. Goku doesn't understand why he likes women so much, and asks Oolong if he knows that women don't even have balls. And then Bulma shows up and whacks Goku on the head. She's wrapped in a towel, and yells at Oolong about these pajamas being too small for her. She'll have to sleep naked, and she wants her clothes washed by tomorrow. Oolong decides to give her and Goku some juice, and then chuckles as they drink it. Goku doesn't like the taste, but Oolong insists it'll make him stronger. Bulma then heads upstairs to go to bed, and yells for them to sleep downstairs, especially Oolong (she'll call out "Pee-Pee Pee-Pee!" again). Oolong thinks she has a great body, but a bad personality, and Goku passes out on the couch. Oolong thinks it's great that the sleeping medicine he put in the juice has worked, and decides to head upstairs to feel up that damned woman. Pu'er looks inside, and sees that the woman is upstairs, so Yamcha tells him to turn into a key. Pu'er does so, and Yamcha uses the key to slowly unlock the camper door, as Oolong heads upstairs. They rush inside, and notice Goku's out for the night, but there's no sign of the pig. So, Yamcha tells Pu'er to change into the brat, and lure the woman and the pig outside. Oolong hears some noises below, and can't believe Goku's awake. He sees 'Goku' coming up the stairs, so he panics, transforms into Bulma, and completely covers the real Bulma up in the blanket. 'Bulma' greets Goku-chan, and tells 'Goku' that Oolong went for a walk. 'Goku' then convinces 'Bulma' to go outside, and Yamcha notices them leave. Yamcha then heads upstairs, figuring that's where they had the Dragon Balls, and sees the lumpy blanket, thinking it must be where the Dragon Balls are. He pulls up the blanket... A distance away from the camper, 'Goku' changes back into Pu'er, thinking he's tricked her. However, ‘Bulma' changes back into Oolong, and the two of them start arguing. Pu'er thinks that if Oolong's out here, then... Yamcha slowly stumbles away from the camper wide-eyed and in a daze, chanting "one breast... two breasts...". Pu'er leads him away, saying they'll call it a day.